Pordiosero de tu amor
by mify22
Summary: El fin de una luz.. de una estrella, una lagrima... una grito , errores cometidos, ¿te sientes culpable?Unico capitulo


_Las pruebas de la vida son muy complejas, a veces crees que son insuperables, pero siempre tienes una esperanza, una luz... pero ess luz se acaba de exintinguir... una lagrima y un grito..._

_mify22_

* * *

**_··¤(×¤¤×´)¤·· _**

**Pordiosero de tu amor**

-Serenaaaaa ven ha cenar- se asoma a la puerta su madre - ¿que haces jovencita baja rapido?

-No tengo hambre mama dejame dormir, estoy cansada- resignada cierra la puerta y va murmurando cosas cosas como "que niña mas holgazana"

-Que pasa serena ¿te sientes mal?

-No luna tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo, se que algo malo va ha pasar, lo siento en mi corazon, no se – agarrandose la cabeza la oculto en su rodilla, angustiada, sabia que algo le habia pasado a su estrella fugaz, lo presentia, algo malo a su amor prohibido por un futuro... Seiya

-Calma serena, quizas es nuevo enemigo

-Quizas luna, quizas- y acurrucandose en su cama se dispuso a acostarse- Hasta mañana luna, hasta mañ...- bostezando se quedo dormida.

**_··¤(×¤¤×´)¤··_**

De repente se encontro una habitacion en donde el silencio reinaba, olia a muerte, oscuridad sentia en su corazon, observo su alrededor y vio que el cuarto le debia pertenecer a un hombre por el estilo de la decoracion, envuelta por la curiosidad se acerco a una mesita y cogio una papel , con manchas de sangre, que ahi se encontraba, no pudo aguantar mas y lo leyo:

_

* * *

_

_**Para mi conejo de la luna:**_

_Nada mas queria que tu supiera la verdad de mis palabras,_

_la agonia de mis sueños , pero me dejaste ir sin saberlo,_

_no dejaste que yo compartiera tu ilusion_

_y ahora me encuentro este pozo sin salida, que yo mismo he creado,_

_una sola palabra tuya hubiera bastado para tenerme a su lado,_

_una sola mirada o sonrisa me hubiesen encadenado a ti,_

_como un dulce... mi dulce deleite._

_Vivir como una estrella, si fuera otro , _

_otra persona __otra alma, a__hi quizas me amarias con el mismo fervor que yo a ti_ _pero_

_¿que puedo hacer, __dejar de escuchar esas risas que me atormentan,_

_estas palabras que taladran mi mente sin dejarme razonar una y otra vez._

_Que debi hacer aquella vez en que te tuve tan cerca¿raptarte?,_

_no yo no lo quiero asi , no quiero robar tu corazon, _

_quiero que tu me lo entregues voluntariamente_

_Esta vez he ido muy lejos, lo se, no se si es un castigo o una bendicion __pero me duele..._

_me duele estar lejos de ti sin poder ser rodeado por tu aura , _

_llena de pureza, _

_d__e __cariño y de amor , _

_de ese amor que le profesabas a todos... menos a mi, _

_Me siento desfallecer cada dia mas y mas, __caer en un pozo sin salida oscuro,_ _en donde no hay_

_retorno, __donde la unica luz que existe es la de unos ojos celestes __que me miran, __los tuyos.._

_que me sonrien acompañados por la luna mi unica hechicera..._

_Y asi vuelo a intentar nacer, __con la esperanza de que alguna vez esa sonrisa me la dediques _

_solo.. a mi._

_Como si una grieta profunda nos separa _

_y tu extendieras tu fragil mano para consolarme _

_y lo mas que puedes es darme un vacio un gran vacio pero al fin y al cabo darmelo,_

_tu mano no llega ni roza a la mia,_ _pero tu lo intentas para apoyarme,_

_pero yo no quiero tu lastima _

_¡YO QUIERO TU AMOR¡_

_... pero aun asi intentas que el amor que siento por ti se extinga,_

_aun sin saberlo mas al igual fallas, _

_eso no me consuela al contrario sufro por no poder alcanzarlo_ _sufro por no estar a tu lado, _

_ni despertar cada mañana extasiado tu perfume,_

_te necesito tanto, __estoy tan solo sin ti_

_Pero mi secreto sigue en mi __porque tu inocencia no permitio dartelo a conocer aunque..._

_aunque las señales estaban ahi escritas ,_

_solo te faltaba leerla, __pero no , _

_no entiendes el idioma de mi corazon,_

_Este oscuro pasado que opaca todos los momentos de mi vida, _

_pasados _

_presentes_

_y futuros_

_este dulce dolor,_

_producto del amor hacia ti_ _y yo sigo aqui sin compartirlo, _

_intentando hacer una vida sin ti,_

_olvidandote..._

_pero este dolor esta siempre ahi, _

_recordandome tus actos,_

_mis sentimientos, _

_no dejandome __vivir y es ahi donte intento aferrarme y convivir con el. _

_Ahora es muy tarde para darme cuenta de lo que he hecho , _

_se que tu lo sabras , gente murmurara, __y se acordaran de mi _

_de Seiya Kou _

_de la que dicen es la estrella luchadora _

_que no lucho por ti _

_y yo... yo ya no tendre tus hermosos ojos celestes ,_

_tu mirada eterea para aferrarme,.. _

_Mi destino se ha cumplido para dar paso al tuyo _

_No queria que supieras el gran error que cometi, que cometi por ti, el gran pecado en el hoy __me encuentro, a lo que he renunciado, mi luz dejo de brillar , se fue apagando poco a poco, __dejando de existir _

_y... __lo siento bombon _

**_··¤(×¤¤×´)¤··_**

* * *

-** Serena despierta solo es una pesadilla, vamos despierta**

**- SEIYA... NO¡¡¡- fue el grito desgarrador que se oyo en el silencio de la ciudad, su princesa esta llorando**

**FIN...?**

* * *

Hi... Como estan, bien aqui les he traido otro oneshot ( capitulo unico)(mi segundo fictions jeje), puede que se relacione con mi primera historia "Sola" y que haga una fusion de los dos para una continuacion, todavia no me he decido esto depende de la aceptacion que tenga este y el otro, asi que porfis si lo odiaron , les gusto , lo aborrecieron, les encanto dejen su reviewn... porfisss.. si no sean malos 

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, pero en en especial a aquellos que han dejado su mensaje

ARIGATO


End file.
